The Gryffindor Slave
by shadowwritr
Summary: High M Rating, BDSM, Sequel to 'The Gryffindor Writer'.  Please read that one first.  Hermione Granger and friends have been abducted and sent to the Isle of Pan to become sex slaves.  How is Snape going to find and rescue them?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Just having a little bit of fun. Not making anything you know the drill, yada, yada, yada.

Warnings: Not for small children. High M rating, BDSM, language, violence. All set ratings for no children allowed. You have been fore warned.

Summary: Post War AU, set cannon all alive, other than Voldemort - Set at the end of seventh year. Sequel to 'The Gryffindor Writer'. Hermione Granger and friends have been abducted and sent to the Isle of Pan to become sex slaves. How is Snape going to find and rescue them?

* * *

The Gryffindor Slave

'_Clever tyrants are never punished.' Voltaire_

Hermione didn't like Apparition when she wasn't the one doing it. It sucked the breath right out of her, not having been prepared for it. One thing she hadn't counted on was the distance of the Apparator. She vaguely wondered if house-elves had a bigger set of lungs than they did. The light heady feel of being oxygen deprived settled in as she started to see that wall of blackness that threatened to close in. It was a very close call, before the world settled right again, as she drew air deeply into her lungs while sprawled on all fours on the ground. She wasn't the only who sputtered and coughed trying to catch a breath.

"Bind them." Came the cruel voice.

Hermione knew that voice. It had been over two years, since she had heard it last. She once longed to hear it again. He had abandoned her. She had felt every bit of that abandonment. Things became so much clearer with the realization of what he had actually done registered to her. Sex with Vladimir had been entertainment for him, there was no pain for him. It was a pure pleasure. To trust, or not to trust? She trusted him the first time, her very first time. That first time had been painful, it had hurt, she had felt like she was stabbed and splayed wide open before him. She had been transformed and awakened to those passions. Sex to her had equated love for him, but she knew better now. Instead of the love she used to have for him, rage along with hatred swelled inside, boiled over with a fierce and unbridled passion of murderous intent.

"Vladimir!" Hermione growled out as she raised her head and launched herself at him.

Harry was up and lunged for Hermione as he tackled her, then twisted with her to Apparate. Nothing happened. Harry screamed as a sheer force of pain blinded him, and he was enveloped in blackness as he passed out. Hermione felt strong crushing hands pry her out from under Harry's body. She fought but it didn't help, even when her uncontrolled magic lashed out. The hands never let her go. They gave a neighing scream upon receiving her burning hexes that left her body. Those screams sounded eerie on the hill top mound that was surrounded by the huge heavy Druid stonework circle.

_Stonehenge, _Hermione thought, _or very much like it._

"Quickly!" Vladimir commanded. "We need to be off. We are not dealing with some nitwit across the pond today."

Hermione's detailed mind took everything in. Draco, Pansy, and Ron were already bound and had been stripped of their clothing. They also had collars on. Each of them was made to lay face down upon the ground. A Satyr stood by each one with a hoof on the back of their necks. She felt the bindings that magically curled upward along her body as her clothes were magically banished from her to the pile in the middle of the Druid circle. Harry was already bound as well with a Satyr's hoof to the back of his neck.

Vladimir stepped up to her. She saw the collar in his hand.

"Remember how much fun you had with one of these on my little pet?" Vladimir said with a ruthless smile.

Hermione spat in his face. Vladimir backhanded her. She felt the metallic bitter taste of her own blood inside her mouth. White flashing strobes dotted her vision in no coherent pattern from the blow.

"None of that now you little wench." Vladimir snarled as he clamped the collar shut about her neck. "I look forward to giving you another lesson in pain."

* * *

Severus was livid. He stood with his arms folded across his chest as he stayed in shadows of the room. Five of his students had gone missing four hours ago. Two Slytherins, one Gryffindor, and two adopted snakes; the two adopted snakes right before his very eyes. Albus had sealed the castle from house-elves magic too late. It was the only flaw in the school's protection. In order to use house-elves their magic had to be allowed. It was their magic that allowed them to Apparate in and out of the school, no other magic could be used for Apparition, at least not the Wizarding kind, until the Satyr put that to the test as well. One Ministry of Magic worker was already on the hunt for a Satyr flute.

They had Aurora Hargrove in their possession. She was a very clever witch indeed having removed her memories. So when the answers of I don't know came, she really didn't know. Severus, along with Lucius Malfoy, Arthur Weasley, Preston Parkinson and Albus watched as Unspeakable Croaker attached one of the brains from the Department of Mysteries to the witch. Albus had sent Minerva to get Hermione's parents in person when it became apparent that they would need to be notified. Sirius Black was prowling outside the room in the hall with Remus Lupin. The Aurors had banished him to the hall because he couldn't contain his anger and had nearly killed Aurora while questioning her the first time once she had been inside the Ministry.

"I highly doubt this is going to work." Severus said derisively. "Veritaserum didn't even work. I am telling you, this is a waste of time."

"I agree, Severus." Albus stated with a dejected sigh.

"It is not like we have a lot to go on here." Lucius growled out. "The wench has to have something hidden somewhere in that brain of hers on the whereabouts of my son."

"Not just yours Lucius. There are others as well." Arthur hissed.

A loud pop was heard, and Dobby materialized out of thin air in the Auror questioning room. He whimpered at the sight of Lucius and then looked at the Headmaster.

"Dobby is most aggrieved. Dobby is not able to locate, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson or Ron Wheezy. Dobby was able to get as far as a Druid circle. Dobby has found this, Headmaster sir." Dobby pulled out five sets of clothes and handed them over to Albus.

"Merlin's bullocks!" Lucius exclaimed. "Magic from Druid circles can't be traced. You can be led to them, but not from them via magic detection."

Albus sighed as he took the clothes. The Auror Williamson, wearing a scarlet robe and his hair pulled back in a ponytail that ran past his shoulder blades looked at the clothes.

"Not if we can find a way to separate wizard's magic from the others around the circle itself." Auror Williamson stated.

Severus gave a snort and turned to Shacklebolt. "Are you sure this idiot is an Auror?"

Kingsley grinned at Severus. "Afraid so. Standards are a bit low right now."

"Obviously." Lucius stated.

"Come with me Williamson. I think you need further education on Druid circles." Kingsley told him. Williamson went with Shacklebolt across to the other side of the room.

Severus looked down at Dobby. Dobby had proven very useful so far. This was the second task they had sent him on, and he had not come back empty handed each time. His first task had been to Aurora Hargrove's last employer, the Salem Witches Institute in America. Dobby had come back with a rather lengthy bit of parchment from the Headmistress of the school. They were missing four students as of last year. Nothing showed that their defense professor at the time had been behind the missing students until Dobby went baring parchment from Albus concerning the professor. The American Headmistress would be getting in touch with the American Auror division over there to contact the British one.

"I have another job for you Dobby." Severus said, after he had given this some great deal of thought over the last hour waiting for the elf to return. "I need you to find Viktor Krum for me."

"Dobby will do as you ask, Professor Snape Sir. What is Dobby to do once he has found him?" Dobby asked.

"Bring him here." Severus snarled. "I don't care what he is doing, even if he is in the middle of a Quiditch match, you bring him to me."

"Dobby, wait, don't leave yet." Albus commanded quickly and turned to Severus. "What does Viktor Krum have to do with all of this?"

Before Severus could even answer the Headmaster, Croaker the Unspeakable, turned around and joined in. "Bulgaria is playing Argentina and my money is on Bulgaria to win. You better have a damn good reason for pulling him."

"You can't do that Severus. Not without good reason." Shacklebolt said. "Nothing we have so far had led to Krum. The Bulgarian Minister will have our heads."

"Shut it, Shacklebolt." Lucius said. "I'll put money in the Bulgarian coffers. Severus' wild and unimaginable hunches always lead somewhere."

Severus jumped in before anyone else could butt into the conversation. He was looking annoyed at Albus. "You agreed when I showed you the note she wrote and the memory before you came into my office that even Hermione confirmed that Aurora is indeed a Mistress. Even if her memories are gone, which only adds more proof that she is hiding it."

"Yes, I am agreed. Where does Viktor Krum come in?" Albus asked.

The door to the room opened as Severus started his explanation. "Miss Granger met a Dom before her fifth year while in Bulgaria visiting Viktor Krum. All I have his name, and it is tied to that visit. We need to find a Master, who is in this lifestyle that is a wizard that knows Hargrove. That is why I need Viktor Krum, I need more information than a bloody first name."

Severus looked at the man who had entered the room. Instantly, he knew this was Hermione's father. He had the same honey brown eyes as his daughter. His hair was salt and pepper. His very nature reeked of confidence as his eyes bore into Severus. Severus noted the white business shirt with tie, grey slacks, and dark dress shoes. Most Muggles were frightened coming into the Wizarding world. Severus saw where Hermione got her courage from. It came from her father. The man showed no ounce of fear being in the room.

"Did I hear that correctly? My daughter met a Dom before her fifth year in Bulgaria?" Mr. Granger asked Severus as he stared him down.

"You heard correctly." Severus said in an even tone, not wanting to rile this man. He wanted to be on good terms with this man and his wife. His future if he had any say in the matter rested upon it.

Mr. Granger then in turn looked at each wizard that around him. He gave a slight nod to Arthur Wealsey. "Arthur." He said by way of greeting.

Mr. Granger turned back to Severus. "As seeing my daughter was not of age of consent at that time. I see no problems with getting this Viktor Krum. Matter of fact. I insist upon it."

Severus looked down at Dobby, who had been frantically hopping from foot to foot. "You heard Mr. Granger, Dobby. He insisted upon it. Go get Viktor Krum."


	2. Chapter 2

Dobby had left with a loud pop. The Aurors hadn't even tried to stop him that time.

"Would you be pressing charges Mr. Granger on the violation of your daughter?" Kingsley asked as he had come closer to the group at hearing what Mr. Granger had said.

"Yes. I will be." Mr. Granger said.

"I'm ready to start. Silence in the room. Watch the far wall." Unspeakable Croaker said.

Severus watched along with everyone else as hazy images appeared on the wall. It was all a mess of jumbled colors until Croaker said Harry Potter. The brain in which Croaker had attached to Aurora from what Severus discovered was a very well organized, logical, and a highly analytic mind. Croaker did a series of wand movements and images of places showed up on the wall like a movie projector. Hogwarts by far had the most memories associated with it. Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. What threw Severus was how much Aurora had watched what the teenager had done this year. It was like that with all of the teens.

"She stalked them." Said Mr. Granger with a very pronounced angry growl in his voice.

Severus looked over at Mr. Granger who was now standing beside Author Weasley, his arms crossed over his chest. Severus' anger had grown as much as Mr. Granger's, as all the adults in the room.

"This is getting us nowhere." Lucius growled out.

"Agreed." Severus said.

Croaker started unhooking Aurora from the brain as Dobby popped back into the room with a very wet and well toned seeker in game robes, Viktor Krum.

They shot forward into the room and crashed into the wall. Dobby had a hold of Viktor as Kingsley dove for the broom as Viktor tried to spin it around. Dobby grappled with the Bulgarian Seeker and another Auror jumped into the fray.

Dobby looked a little worse for ware after he finally managed to get himself out from under the pile of men. He grinned as he looked at Severus while patting out a small fire that had started on his tea cozy. "Dobby has brought Professor Snape Viktor Krum. Will Professor Snape be needing anything else?"

"You did very well Dobby, we'll call if we need anything else." Severus said to the elf.

Dobby left the room with a pop.

"What is the meaning of this?" Viktor yelled out into the room. "I demand to be released to the Bulgarian Ministry right now."

Severus moved and got in front of Viktor once the two Aurors had in standing up and holding him without his broom.

"We have a few questions first Mr. Krum. Hermione Granger visited you after the Tri-Wizard Tournament did she not?" Severus asked.

"Yes. Hermoninny came to Bulgaria." Viktor said confused as he looked around the room. "Has something happened to Hermoninny? I have not seen her since."

Severus ignored his question. "Did you introduce her to someone named Vladimir?"

"Of course, I was staying with my uncle when Hermoninny visited."

"We need to view your memories of that visit Mr. Krum." Severus said.

Viktor shook his head no. "No. Not until you tell me what has happened."

"I'll tell you what has happened boy." Mr. Granger growled out. "You promised me nothing would happen to my daughter while she was in Bulgaria and I have found out other wise. You'll do as instructed and you'll do it now."

Severus held his tongue after Mr. Granger's speech. He could feel just how well that man knew how to command attention, his tone had left no choice to obey as the threat of what would happen if the person didn't was unspoken. Severus watched as Viktor looked over toward Mr. Granger.

"Hermioninny was fine when I left her with my uncle. I was only suppose to be gone a day, mother had gotten sick, but I couldn't get back. She staid with my uncle. I'll allow you to see my memories." Viktor said as he swallowed.

An Auror extracted the memories from Viktor. Aurora was taken from the room then and moved to a another holding area. Unspeakable Croaker used the brain in the room for Viktor's memories and they watched them up on the wall just like they had with Aurora's memories. Severus had his arms crossed over his chest as he viewed the memories.

The other parents had left the room when the Aurors bade the too as seeing this concerned Hermione on another issue and not over the kidnapping of their children. Mr. Granger stood next Severus in much the same way as he watched.

"That is Uncle Vladimir," Viktor said when the image of Vladimir came into view.

"Very dominant male, you can tell by how he entered the room." Mr. Granger said as he narrowed his eyes. "He has a Triskelion Rose ring on his finger. He's been over here in England."

"How do you know?" Kingsley asked.

Mr. Granger held up his left. "I have the same ring." He wiggled his ring finger. "It gains entrance to a private club here. Very reserved and they don't allow just anyone to enter."

"Have you seen him before?" Kingsley asked.

"No." Mr. Granger said.

"Where is this club?" Kingsley asked.

"That is something I will not divulge. If there is anything to learn about him inside the club I'll find out." Mr. Granger looked at Kingsley as Kingsley looked affronted. "This is my daughter we are talking about as well as my friends. I can't just have wizards showing up inside this club. If there is anything to learn they will tell me. You wouldn't make it passed the door unless you use magic to get yourself in."

"That was what I was going to do." Kingsley said.

Mr. Granger glared at Kingsley. "They wouldn't even speak with you. One, you are not dominant enough to walk through the door. These people know how to recognize their own kind. Just as I'm sure any wizard can recognize another. I know how to spot a wizard or witch in the Muggle world. Hearing things from my daughter has taught me a great deal. Do not doubt my abilities."

Severus knew one thing, he did not want to get on this man's bad side at all. Muggle or not, Severus felt Mr. Granger was a force to be reckoned with.


	3. Chapter 3

All stories are on Hiatus for the moment. Life has come into play and I have found myself with less time to write. I am sorry about having to do this. Please bear with me and as soon as time becomes available I'll be picking back up stories as I can.


End file.
